Overall gas turbine power output may decrease with increasing ambient inlet airflow temperatures. As such, one method of increasing the power output of a gas turbine is by cooling the inlet air before compressing it in the compressor. Such inlet cooling causes the air to have a higher density so as to create a higher mass flow rate in the compressor. The higher mass flow rate of the air in the compressor allows more air to be compressed so as to allow the gas turbine engine to produce more power.
Known methods of cooling include latent or evaporative cooling, wet compression, supercharged inlet air, high pressure steam injection, and the like. These known methods, however, may involve limitations to gas power augmentation. For example, evaporative cooling may not work effectively in a hot and wet environment and typically consumes a significant amount of water. Wet compression may result in compressor blade abrasion. Supercharge air may require a complicated inlet system and may be a parasitic drain on the overall operation of the gas turbine engine.
There is therefore a desire for an improved power augmentation system for use with a gas turbine engine. Preferably, such a power augmentation system may improve overall gas turbine power output, particularly during hot ambient conditions, with reduced costs and a reduced impact on existing gas turbine components and operations.